


In the Valley of Death

by BlueMoon2002



Category: Original Work
Genre: Credit goes to him for writing it, This was posted because my brother asked me to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoon2002/pseuds/BlueMoon2002
Summary: The day of Annihilation comes for us all.This was written by my brother, who asked me to post this for him since he doesn’t have an account of his own. It’s one of his first fics, so we would both like some feedback! Thank you!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	In the Valley of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the summary, this was written by my brother, who’s learning how to write. I am posting it at his request.
> 
> There’s a lot more context to this fic, but hopefully you won’t need it to understand the basic gist of what’s happening. Thanks for reading!

The day was like any other. All was as it should be throughout the land. No fear was in the air, no death, no destruction. The light of day was something that was still daily taken for granted. People sometimes wished life would throw in something entertaining.

If only they knew that today was the day.

The day Annihilation began.

On the sixth hour past noon the sky suddenly darkened. The only lights anyone could see was the light of their own house, which was being quickly drowned away by a darkness and evil presence so thick you could feel it.

All the people flocked outside into this darkness, and the red lights of The Pit shone through patches in the darkness, so the people could see Annihilation. The voids opened, and the demonic army of one eyed warriors endlessly streamed from them, abducting or killing everyone they got their hands on.

The only thing he could remember now was the fear. The fear was so great, he struggled to think of the good times, before Annihilation. The absolute fear of being taken by one of the Followers was so great by itself that even if they had done nothing they could have killed most of the population through the fear alone. 

But there was a force.

An evil force, and it wouldn’t let it be so easy to escape. Something, possibly something from The Pit, was ensuring all would survive the fear of being captured. 

And eventually he was captured. He was taken and mocked as he and the Follower made their way to the vortex, and after what felt like an eternity of fear they entered The Pit.

Immediately the screams of the Annihilated could be heard. A terrible, ear piercing roar that shook The Pit as though there was an earthquake. Nothing but true pain, and ultimate fear in their voices.

He almost lost his mind from hearing it, but he could still comprehend. The Follower dangled him above the Valley of Death, which looked to be eternally wide, and he could see the people. The Scathing Flames of their resentment of the one called The Queen torturing them, more Followers in the flames with them, but seemingly immune to it all torturing them even further. 

And as he was dangled he was mocked by the Follower, who confirmed that he too would be Annihilated in that dreadful flame. But another thing this person saw, perhaps the worst thing of all, was that their was an overseer. A gigantic, seven headed, Dragon like devil barking order to the followers and ensuring Annihilation. 

It was referred to by the minions as “King”. 

That seven headed devil oversaw the Valley of Death with glee as everyone who has ever opposed his Queen was Annihilated in that flame. The weight of its power was incomprehensible, and the pure evil in its tone was beyond anything he had ever had nightmares about. The roars of the Dragon thrusted his mind and soul almost completely to insanity. 

The Dragon confirmed that any hope of escape would be truly lost if you ever tried. Even the most powerful Followers took orders from it without question, and perhaps even they feared the Dragon.

But he was pulled away from his terrifying trances, because now the time came for himself to be Annihilated. He was thrown straight down into the Valley of Death, and the torment begin. Everything he has ever had a nightmare about, stabbings, bullet wounds, being trapped in hellfire..

Pure hopelessness.

It all came to him at once, and he was gone. Purely, truly gone.

Even if he managed to escape Annihilation he would be a shell of himself, the pain and fear would be too much for the gods above to make it through.

Everyone had always hoped for something interesting to happen in their lives.

But now they live in the Valley of Death, wishing for the light of day, and to return to their normal lives, to flee the fear, the torture, the Dragon....

If even for one second..


End file.
